Pasión y Recuerdos
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este fic es para el desafío de la Gran Saiyaman 2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] viejos recuerdos llegan a Videl al ver el reloj que usaba en sus tiempos de adolescente justiciera, y reviviendo sus aventuras es como la encontrará su esposo, la Gran Saiyaman 2 quiere una frase y Gohan esta dispuesto ayudarla, ¿Que recibirá a cambio el Gran Saiyaman?


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, solo uso los personajes para darle vida a mi imaginación.**

 **Total palabras: 549 [Uff, por poco me paso del límite :'v]**

 **Agradecimientos: A la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Gracias por hacer este desafío, me divertí mucho escribiendo algo sobre la Gran Saiyaman 2.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

—Vaya... Han pasado tantos años desde que no usaba esto... —el susurro de Videl fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el ático de su hogar, la mujer de 34 años observó el reloj que contenía su traje de super-heroina con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Me pregunto si...

Sin perder un tiempo la única humana que fue capaz de liberarse de las ataduras de la gravedad presiono el botón rojo viéndose cubierta de una potente luz blanca que después desaparecería convirtiéndose en un traje de Spandex de colores brillantes.

Una sonrisa apareció en su níveo rostro a la misma vez que sus ojos cerúleos empezaron a brillar de emoción, pero aún más que eso, la felicidad era porque a pesar de los años su cuerpo no había cambiado.

¡Y eso que había dado a luz a dos hijos!

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy! — No obstante, a pesar de que gracias a sus entrenamientos seguía igual de hermosa, sólo escuchar la voz de su hija de 16 años le hacía sentir vieja.

— ¡Si, cuídate Pan! ¡No olvides llamar cuando salgas de la preparatoria! —grito desde el ático, conocía a su primogénita y sabía de sobra que podría obtener una burla y si no quería vengarse quitándole su celular, era mejor quedarse donde estaba.

— ¡De acuerdo mamá, adiós! —la antigua justiciera de Ciudad Satán escucho el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse dando entendido que su hija ya se había marchado a realizar su trabajo.

Sintiéndose como una niña presiono el botón azul volviendo a su ropa normal y estando sola en casa sin nada que hacer emprendió vuelo hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás de su hogar.

Pan estaba en la preparatoria.

Gohan en una conferencia.

Y Niku estaba en práctica de fútbol.

En lo que restaba de tarde con su amado traje práctico todas las poses que como heroína demostró a su Ciudad al salvar a los inocentes de malhechores como los ladrones, sintiéndose joven nuevamente; tan elevada estaba que desde el cielo su esposo la observaba con una sonrisa burlona y tan rápido como apareció desapareció en dirección a su casa.

Le daría una sorpresa a su mujer.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Jamás inventé mi propia frase, veamos... ¡Yo jamás me rendiré, limpiare las calles de todos los malhechores, yo soy la Gran Saiyaman 2! —Grito alegre al principio para después desilusionarse — ¡No, Gohan tiene mejores frases! ¿¡Cómo diablos lo hace!? —se quejó con frustración.

—Gran Saiyaman 2 que alegría verla, ha pasado un tiempo... —la madre de Pan y Niku se estremeció al sentir dos masculinos brazos rodear su fina cintura.

—Gran Saiyaman...— suspiro con un deje de placer, no ayudaba que Gohan fuera demasiado varonil en estos ámbitos.

—Veo que tiene problemas... ¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunto acariciando la curvatura de su cuello con sus labios haciéndola estremecer.

—Gohan... Detente—suplico, aunque en el interior rogaba que no se detuviera.

— ¿En serio quieres que me detenga Vi? Veo que practicabas una frase, si quieres te ayudo pero debes pagarme, ¿Bien?

—Bien, los niños llegan en unas horas, pero te advierto que no tendrás el control, luchare y lo sabes. —Gohan río y en menos de un segundo la pareja ya se encontraba dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Gohan quería el pago por adelantado, además, ¿Quién era Videl para negarse?

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**

 **Bueno, como dije arriba, agradezco a la página por hacer este pequeño desafío que me encanto, fue interesante y sobretodo entretenido escribir sobre la dupla justiciera del Gran Saiyaman, ¡La gran Saiyaman 2!, no tengo mucho que decir excepto eso y que se los dedico a mi familia Godel y a todos quien me leen.**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3!**


End file.
